frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Deneir
, , , RuneDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = A whirling glyph (dagger) | worshipers = Historians, loremasters, sages, scholars, scribes, seekers of enlightenment, students | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation In the realm of the ideal, a single work of writing when read, will unlock the secrets of the multiverse, catapulting its reader to the heights of godhood. The pursuit of this work, known as the Metatext, consumes the deity Deneir (deh-neer) and his followers. It is said that Deneir, a servant of Oghma the Binder, first achieved his position among the deities by glimpsing the merest portion of this text, and that the need to read the entire work gives him purpose. Deneir believes that the Metatext is reflected in the Prime Plane through snippets of every written work ever committed to paper. A word here, a juxtaposition of letters there, and (rarely) even entire sentences of particularly enlightened writing echo the ideal work. As patron to artists, illuminators, cartographers, and scribes, the Lord of All Glyphs and Images oversees all written creation, desperately hunting his elusive charge. Clergy and Temples Deneir’s church is concerned with the gathering and recording of information so that nothing written is lost. Most keep a journal of their activities, including poems, songs, and stories they hear on their journeys. Each cleric takes a vow of charity, agreeing to write or read letters and transcribe information (this is done for free for the poor, at the cost of materials plus a silver piece for those able to afford it, and a standard scribe’s rates for the well-off). They teach people how to read and most learn the Scribe Scroll feat in order to be able to make magical scrolls. Glyphscribes, as clerics of Deneir are known, pray for spells in the morning. Glyphscribes retain a written copy of every missive they record, and on the 3rd of Ches each cleric turns over a bundle of the most interesting of such copies to their local temple. High clerics pore over these works, searching for a hint of the Metatext. The most promising morsels, often no more than one or two words, are sent to the Iron Dragon Mountain temple hidden in the Earthfast Mountains, there to be added to Librarian Supreme Haliduth Orspriir’s incomplete, living record of that elusive manuscript. Those glyphscribes who multiclass often do so as loremasters, capitalizing on the unusual knowledge gained while practicing their craft. History and Relations with other deities Whereas Oghma represents the spark of creativity, his scribe concerns himself with recording the epiphanies of mankind. Thus the two share a symbiotic relationship; the Binder appreciates Deneir’s dedication to truth and study. He knows little of the obscure Metatext, suspecting that his servant chases shadows of the mind, following the half-imagined ramblings of a thousand mad scholars. Deneir displays few of the characteristics associated with madness; his stodgy, studious outlook on life (not to mention his interest in magical matters) makes him popular among the deities of magic such as Mystra, Azuth, and especially Savras. Lliira fancies she can scare some fun into Deneir, and gains endless enjoyment from making him uncomfortable. Those who hide knowledge, such as Cyric, Shar, and Mask, or those who destroy it, such as the Deities of Fury, fill the usually calm Deneir with rage. Dogma Information that is not recorded and saved for later use is information that is lost. Punish those who deface or destroy a book in proportion to the value of the information lost. Literacy is an important gift from Deneir; spread it wherever you travel, that it might couch the hearts and minds of all Faerun. Fill idle hours with the copying of written work, for in such a manner do you propagate knowledge and aid the pursuit of the Metatext. Information should be free to all and all should be able to read it so that lying tongues cannot distort things out of proportion. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Any Race Deities